Stage 6 (Kirby's Block Ball)
|theme=Iceberg |boss=Mr. Frosty |common enemies=Blasto, Scarfy, Twizzy}} '''Stage 6' is the sixth floating island of Blockworld and serves as the sixth level in Kirby's Block Ball. It is an iceberg. It is preceded by Stage 5 and succeeded by Stage 7. The stage opens with the following animation: The ball bounces off a wall of Metal Blocks. It hits a Blasto and then picks up the Crash item it drops, which causes an explosion that melts the Metal Blocks. After a brief pause, Kirby, fried by the explosion, falls from the top of the screen. He lands on his face and his foot twitches. As this intro implies, Blasto and the Crash item are introduced here. Stage 6 has a border line of 120,000. Areas Block Area 1 The player can control a paddle at the bottom of the screen. The area is filled with three big, square white blocks; six big, square gray blocks; eight Power Blocks; and 16 Metal Blocks. The Metal Blocks surround most of the vulnerable blocks and must be cleared using a Crash item. A Blasto, located at the ceiling, drops one upon defeat. Two Twizzys fly back and forth beneath the Blasto. Two Switch Blocks sit beside Blasto; when both are hit, they convert most blocks into Through Blocks, which grant Kirby a bonus if he clears them all under the time limit. He can use the the Pinball Block at the center of the area to increase his speed in order to accomplish this. Block Area 2 The player can control two paddles, at the top and bottom of the screen. The area is filled with a rectangular white block; five rectangular gray blocks; ten big, square gray blocks; 18 Ability Blocks; 19 Metal Blocks; and a Score Block. The more vulnerable blocks are surrounded almost completely by the Metal and Ability Blocks, which cannot be breached without a Copy Ability. With skill and patience, the player can direct the ball into a hole on the right side and slowly break the blocks down. However, it is more effective to send the ball through a gap on the left wall and across the ceiling to defeat a Blasto, then use the Crash item it drops to melt the Metal Blocks. Additionally, a Switch Block is positioned toward the top of the box. Block Area 3 The player can control a paddle at the bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 16 rectangular white blocks, 18 rectangular gray blocks, 16 Power Blocks, 12 Ability Blocks, six Metal Blocks, and two Pinball Blocks. The more vulnerable blocks are above a layer of Power Blocks, and some are harder to reach behind Metal Blocks. The ball very quickly hits a Switch Block, forcing the player to think quickly before the Bonus Round ends. A Scarfy is located toward the upper center of the area; it drops a Crash item when defeated. Hidden objects: A Warp Star is hidden in the pocket between two Power Blocks on the right wall. Target Shooting Area The area has a spiky floor and walls but a smooth ceiling. The player can control paddles at the bottom and sides of the screen. The area is filled with 26 Star Blocks and two Power Blocks. Mr. Frosty walks up and down in the upper-middle portion of the area; hitting him four times causes him to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. Boss Area Mr. Frosty serves as the boss of the stage. He stands in the center of the area with three platforms around him. If Kirby hits him, the boss grabs him, spins him around, and tosses him a different direction. After a few seconds pass, Mr. Frosty rolls back and forth, shrinking the side paddles if he hits them. The spikes on the ceiling, walls, and floor are covered by whatever Star Blocks the player collected in the Target Shooting Area. Trivia *Stage 6 greatly resembles Iceberg, one of the Rainbow Islands in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Ice